Ultranacjonaliści
Ultranacjonaliści - frakcja występująca w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis Są rewolucjonistyczną partią i organizacją zbrojną która dąży do powrotu rządów komunistycznych z czasów Związku Radzieckiego. Wierzą oni, że Rosja nie działa już w interesie narodu rosyjskiego, ale w interesie własnych zysków współpracując politycznie i ekonomicznie z państwami zachodu. Według Ultranacjonalistów tego typu polityka prowadzi do wyniszczenia Rosji. Ultranacjonalistyczna ideologia opiera się na dawnym ZSRR wliczając w to nie tylko nacjonalizm, ale ich ekonomiczne zamiary odnośnie Komunizmu Radzieckiego nie są do końca pewne. Historia Powstanie Nie jest dokładnie powiedziane od kiedy istnieli Ultranacjonaliści, ale możemy przypuszczać, że zaczęli się formować w pierwszej dekadzie XXI w. Wtedy założono partię polityczną zwaną oficjalnie "Partią Ultranacjonalistyczną". Skupiała wokół siebie Rosjan niemogących się pogodzić z upadkiem silnego państwa rosyjskiego (ZSRR). Według nich nowy rosyjski rząd był prozachodni i przedkładał dobro Zachodu i USA nad dobro własnych obywateli i budowanie potęgi państwa. Ich pierwszym przywódcą został Imran Zachajew (tzw. czwarty jeździec). Wkrótce rozpoczęła się kampania Ultranacjonalistów skierowana przeciwko rosyjskiemu rządowi. Wybuch wojny domowej Imran Zachajew, który posiadał dużo pieniędzy ze sprzedaży prętów paliwowych z opuszczonej elektrowni w Czarnobylu, zgromadził w ten sposób dużą ilość broni i zaopatrzenia. Wkrótce Rosjanie popierający Zachajewa zaczęli się dozbrajać, a on sam szykował się do przejęcia władzy w państwie siłą. W 2011 wybuchła wojna domowa w Rosji pomiędzy siłami Ultranacjonalistów a siłami popierającymi rząd (nazwani zostali lojalistami). Walki były toczone w całym kraju, ale największe ich nagromadzenie było w europejskiej części kraju. Współpraca Zachajew, wiedząc że po ataku na rosyjski rząd dojdzie do interwencji państw Zachodu, postanowił szukań sojuszników. Jednym z nich był Khaled Al-Asad, przywódca rebelii OpFor w Arabii Saudyjskiej i członek partii Ultranacjonalistów (tzw. drugi jeździec). Zachajew wysłał Al-Asadowi sprzęt wojskowy i broń atomową, dzięki któremu OpFor w krótkim czasie przejęło władzę w państwie. Zbrodnie Podczas wojny w Rosji Ultranacjonaliści dopuścili się wielu zbrodni na ludności cywilnej. W byłych republikach radzieckich (w których także toczyły się walki) większość mieszkańców wolała poprzeć lojalistów. Taka sytuacja bardzo często miała miejsce w Azerbejdżanie. W odwecie Ultranacjonaliści mogli ostrzelać daną wioskę z wyrzutni rakiet BM-21 lub wejść do domów zamieszkanych przez miejscowych i wymordować całą rodzinę. Interwencja Zachodu Chociaż lojaliści mieli po swojej stronie większość rosyjskiej armii, to Ultranacjonaliści mieli przewagę liczebną i zbrojeniową, a do tego dochodzi niskie morale tych pierwszych i nieprzygotowanie do wojny domowej. W krótkim czasie siły Zachajewa weszły w posiadanie silosów rakietowych na Kaukazie. To, w połączeniu z 15 tysiącami rosyjskich głowic nuklearnych oraz niechęcią Ultranacjonalistów do Zachodu doprowadziło do interwencji Brytyjczyków w Rosji. Po zakończeniu Konfliktu bliskowschodniego do walk dołączyły także Stany Zjednoczone. Zachajew groził obu tym krajom atakiem atomowym, jeśli te się nie wycofają. Do pierwszego zagrożenia atakiem nuklearnym doszło, gdy w akcji Special Air Service zginął Wiktor Zachajew, syn Imrana gdyż ten wystrzelił w stronę USA i Wielkiej Brytanii rakiety z głowicami jądrowymi. Zagrożenie zostało jednak zażegnane przez tą samą jednostkę specjalną. Jakiś czas po tym doszło do przechylenia szali zwycięstwa w stronę lojalistów. Ultranacjonaliści ponosili znaczne straty, a w dniu wystrzelenia pocisków jądrowych zginął Imran Zachajew. Wkrótce po tym zakończono działania wojenne w Rosji. Lojaliści wspierani przez Zachód odnieśli zwycięstwo. Czasy pokoju w kraju Walka o władzę Zachajew był niekwestionowanym liderem partii. Po jego śmierci wśród Ultranacjonalistów rozpoczęła się walka o przywództwo. Wśród wielu z nich dało się wyróżnić jednego - Władimira Makarowa. Makarow przez długi czas przeprowadzał zamachy terrorystyczne zarówno w krajach zachodnich, jak i na obiekty ważne dla znienawidzonego rosyjskiego rządu. Przez cały czas rządów Zachajewa, Makarow przebywał w jego cieniu oraz uważał go za jego mentora. Po jego śmierci z rąk Brytyjczyków zaczął szczerze nienawidzić odpowiedzialnych za to. Makarow zdołał przekonać większość członków partii do jego poglądów. Wielu z nich uznało go za godnego zastępcę Zachajewa. Potem został on przywódcą partii. Jednak przed Ultranacjonalistami stanęło wiele wyzwań. W wyniku śledztwa prowadzonego przez ONZ musieli się wytłumaczyć z obecności ich broni na Bliskim Wschodzie i testów atomowych na Kaukazie. Rosja Ultranacjonalistyczna Jakiś czas po zakończeniu wojny władza wróciła do ludzi sprawujących urząd przed wybuchem konfliktu. Jednak w wyniku przeprowadzenia demokratycznych wyborów wygrała partia Ultranacjonalistyczna. Ku zaskoczeniu Makarowa, na prezydenta (najwyższy urząd w Rosji) wybrano Borysa Worszewskiego, który w porównaniu do innych członków partii, miał umiarkowane, lub nawet łagodne poglądy. Worszewski zmienił kraj na lepsze, m. in. zreformował armię i rozbudował infrastrukturę w porównaniu do powojennych zniszczeń. Jednak nie można powiedzieć, że wolność słowa w Rosji istniała, bo po wyborach większość lojalistów emigrowała za granicę. To oznacza, że w rosyjskim parlamencie głos dawnego rządu praktycznie nie istniał. Spowodowało to kolejną falę antyzachodnich nastrojów. Za tych rządów ustanowiono, że Imran Zachajew zostanie "bohaterem Nowej Rosji" i że jego pomnik stanie na samym środku Placu Czerwonego. Jego imieniem nazwano też jeden z moskiewskich portów lotniczych. Rozłam Na ten okres przypada też rozłam w tej partii. O ile za czasów Zachajewa Ultranacjonaliści byli jednością, to w miarę upływu czasu zaczęły tworzyć się podziały pomiędzy tych popierających Makarowa (radykalni) i popierających Worszewskiego (bardziej liberalni). Prezydent, obawiając się brutalnych antyzachodnich zapędów Makarowa, postanowił go wyrzucić drogą wewnętrznego głosowania. Po jakimś czasie z partii odeszli inni członkowie stojący za Makarowem, np. Wiktor Christkienko. Wraz z nimi założył organizację Wewnętrzny Krąg. Tym samym powrócił on do działalności terrorystycznej i mścił się na rosyjskim rządzie. III wojna światowa 12 sierpnia 2016 r. Władimir Makarow wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami przeprowadził zamach terrorystyczny na lotnisko im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie. Terroryści używali amerykańskiej broni oraz mówili po angielsku. Jeden z zamachowców był amerykańskim szpiegiem mającym za zadanie zdobyć zaufanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Makarow przejrzał jego tożsamość i zabił go na miejscu. Zostawiając ciało rodowitego Amerykanina na miejscu masakry setek cywili spowodował oburzenie rosyjskiej opinii publicznej, która domagała się odwetu za tę masakrę. Rząd Worszewskiego nie miał wyjścia - wkrótce rosyjska armia zaatakowała USA. Pertraktacje pokojowe Przez jakiś czas rosyjskiej armii szło bardzo dobrze. Już prawie osiągnęli oni Waszyngton. Jednak w wyniku amerykańskich sukcesów na froncie w pobliżu Manhattanu Rosjanie cofnęli się na brzeg. W wyniku tego Rosjanie musieli wycofać się z całego wschodniego wybrzeża. Prezydent Worszewski, który od początku był przeciwny atakowi, zaproponował rosyjsko - amerykańskie rozmowy pokojowe. Miały się odbyć na neutralnym terenie w Hamburgu. Makarow, który chciał całkowicie wyniszczyć Stany Zjednoczone, zdecydował się na ruch. Podlegli mu żołnierze Wewnętrznego Kręgu porwali prezydencki samolot i rozstrzelali delegację pokojową z wyjątkiem prezydenta i jego córki, która zbiegła. Makarow chciał ten sposób nie dopuścić do rozmów i zdobyć od Worszewskiego kody do wyrzutni rakietowych. Makarow wykorzystuje wpływy Chociaż większość rosyjskich ministrów popierało Worszewskiego, to Makarow miał duże wpływy u dowódców. Ci przystali na jego decyzję zaatakowania Europy. Przywódca Wewnętrznego Kręgu ułatwił inwazję wcześniej przeprowadzając atak gazowy na te kraje. W okupowanej Pradze Makarow założył swoją nową siedzibę, która była osłaniana przez jego ludzi i rosyjską armię. Według niektórych powstanie w Czechach zostało zorganizowane tylko po to, by ułatwić Brytyjczykom zabójstwo Makarowa, który w swojej bazie więził i torturował czeskich rebeliantów. Na jego życzenie rosyjska armia przeprowadziła operację porwania Aleny Worszewskiej z Berlina. Koniec wojny Amerykańska Delta Force dowiedziała się, że Worszewski wraz z córką są przetrzymywani w syberyjskiej kopalni diamentów. W szeroko zakrojonej operacji udało im się go uratować z rąk Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Amerykanie przetransportowali go do Moskwy, a wkrótce doszło do zawieszenia broni pomiędzy USA a Rosją. Wkrótce wściekły Worszewski przeprowadził czystkę w swojej partii, by nie było w niej już zwolenników Makarowa. Sam Makarow ze strachu przed odpowiedzialnością ukrywał się w Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich. Później Wewnętrzny Krąg przez działalność kpt. Johna Price'a stracił bardzo wielu członków, a sam Makarow zginął z jego ręki 21 stycznia 2017 r. W Rosji terroryzm bardzo się ograniczył, a partia Ultranacjonalistyczna z Borysem Worszewskim rządziła państwem przez najbliższe lata, jednak już bez antyamerykańskich nastrojów. Uzbrojenie Uzbrojenie wojsk Ultranacjonalistów za czasów wojny domowej: Karabiny szturmowe i subkarabinki * AK-47 * G3 * G36C * AK-74u (błędnie uważany za pistolet maszynowy) Pistolety maszynowe * MP5 * Skorpion * Mini-Uzi * P90 Lekkie karabiny maszynowe * RPD Strzelby * M1014 Karabiny snajperskie * Dragunow Pistolety * Desert Eagle * M9 * USP .45 Wyrzutnie rakiet i granatniki * GP-25 * RPG-7 * FIM-92 Stinger Pojazdy i samoloty * BMP-2 * T-72 * Ural-4320 * UAZ-3151 * MiG-29 * BM-21 Grad Znani członkowie Wojna domowa w Rosji "Czterej jeźdzcy" * Imran Zachajew * Władimir Makarow * Wiktor Zachajew * Khaled Al-Asad Żołnierze szeregowi * Wiktor (Modern Warfare) * Sasza "Nowa Rosja" i okres III wojny światowej Ultranacjonaliści Worszewskiego * Borys Worszewski (prezydent, prezes partii) * Wasilij Żukow (minister) * Paweł Morozow (minister, dyplomata) * Bogdan Sokołow (minister, dyplomata) * Ania Kowalowa (minister, dyplomata) Ultranacjonaliści Makarowa (Wewnętrzny Krąg) * Władimir Makarow (były prezes partii, odszedł) * Wiktor "Volk" Christienko (projektant bomb chemicznych) * Alexi (zamachowiec) * Jurij (zamachowiec, zdradził Makarowa) * Wiktor (zamachowiec) * Lew (zamachowiec) * Kiriłł (zamachowiec) * Petrow (major wojsk rosyjskich) Ciekawostki * Każdy ultranacjonalista miał wytatuowane symbole Nacjonalistyczne i Komunistyczne. Galeria 250px-Ultranationalistflag.svg-1-.png|Flaga Partii Ultranacjonalistycznej Bez_tytułu.png|Flaga Rosji pod rządami Ultranacjonalistów ULTRFalgg.png|Flaga Ultranacjonalistów w "Oko Burzy" UltranacjonalistaMW-1.png|Ultranacjonalista w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. UltranacjonalistaMW-2.png UltranacjonalistaMW2-1.png|Model ultranacjonalisty z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered